1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the closure of a building which is designed in a manner so as to be inhibitive to an explosive effect, with the closure being used to seal off a building and comprising a filling and frame elements substantially circularly enclosing the same, with said frame elements being connectable in a non-positive manner by means of fastening elements with parts of the building adjacent to the opening.
Closures of a building within the terms of the present invention shall especially be understood as being doors or windows. The latter can be provided with rigid as well as rotatable and/or tiltable designs. Principally, it is also possible to consider all other planar elements such as facade elements or the like, irrespective of whether they are designed of metal and/or plastic and/or glass and/or wood, with which the opening of a building can be closed off. The term frame elements shall be defined within the terms of the present invention in such a way that this shall include the legs of door frames or, in the case of rotatable and/or tiltable windows, casements of windows. Said frames can consist of profiles made of plastic and/or metal, especially aluminum as well as steel, or also of wood. Closures of buildings which are inhibitive to explosive effects are especially characterized in that they withstand blast waves as occur especially in the case of detonations outside of buildings without leading to any breakages of the filling or without the closure of the building being torn in its entirety, including its frame elements, out of the parts of the building adjacent to the opening with which the closure of the building is joined in a non-positive manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
In generally known closures of buildings which are designed in a manner so as to be inhibitive to explosive effects as are described in DE 37 05 401 C2, screws and dowels are used in particular as fastening elements which are introduced into bores in the jamb or reveal. The dowels can either consist of metal and the screws can have a machine tap. It is also widely customary to use plastic dowels as an alternative thereto which usually cooperate with screws with a thread for woodwork.
It has proven to be disadvantageous in connection with the aforementioned connection elements in that they are not suitable for a secure anchoring of closures of buildings in cases where the parts of buildings into which the pertinent bores are introduced do not have the required strength. This can be the case in old buildings with brittle stone materials or even sandy or at least insufficiently strong casts in the region of the reveal. Difficulties in connection with the said fastening elements also occur when, as is frequently the case in new buildings, perforated bricks are used in which the air chambers form a relevant part of the stone material. In the case of higher pressure loads, the conventional fastening of the closures can lead to the consequence that they are pulled completely out of their anchoring.
A window arrangement which is inhibitive to the effects of explosive effects is further known from DE 35 45 173 A1 which comprises a special embodiment for combination with a roller shutter. The window frame is anchored on the outside surface of the wall of the building comprising the window opening and not in the reveal of the same. Said anchoring occurs with the help of a profile which is Z-shaped in its cross section and circularly encloses the window frame. The laminated safety glass forming the filling rests on a permanently deformable hollow body in the form of a plastic tube body which has a rectangular cross section and which is permanently deformed in the case of a blast wave occurring during an explosion by force exerted on the laminated safety glass. While the Z-shaped holding profile rests directly on said outside surface with its leg which is situated on the outside surface of the window opening and is fixed there by means of anchors, a relative movement occurs between the laminated safety glass and the Z-like profile. Moreover, an opening of the known windows is not possible due to the direct damping connection between the laminated safety glass and the Z-like profile.